Lost But Never Found
by Kuyeng13-The Heart Logos
Summary: The audience leaves,the rose rots, the bird plummets to its doom, and the play is ruined. Every story,dream, or nightmare must have its end. Here is mine know I feel better now that you have read my last thoughts. POV of Erik the opera ghost


Hello my readers. If you are reading this you probably have read Angel of Music NOT, I shall correct that in this chapter and am very, very sorry for spelling his name wrong, your right it is angel not angle and it is very wrong of me to write that I am very sorry. Thank you all for correcting me and if you want to know this I no you do I DO NOT OWN "THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA"… and it makes me sad to say it to.

musemusemusemusemusemusemusemusemusemusemusemusemusemusemsuemsuesmus

K13: I am very sorry if you have read my other fics and want me update. I have no inspiration and am thinking of deleting "Heart of A Geisha" for a better fic. The fic's idea is that Seto Kaiba the young bishounen (not spelling that right am I?) is the prince of merpeople and was banished to the human realm for 1 millennia will he return now that he has found love? What do you think? Please tell me if you like this one or "Heart of A Geisha" or both. What do you think my muses?

SK: O.o I don't like that K13 I AM NOT A MERPERSON THEY DON'T EXCIST JUST LIKE YUGI'S FAERIE TALES AREN'T TRUE!! I was never a priest in a past life and I am not a merperson now. Who the hell do I fall in love with anyway? Better not be that mutt…

K13: u(he guessed it!)

JK: Do I want ta know was goin on? Storytimestorytimestorytimestorytimestorytimestorytimestorystimestorytimestorytimesto

A curtain rises. A rose blooms. A bird spreads its wings. Someone starts to sing. My life is an opera, that goes on under the opera house I live under. I fell in love with Christine Daae.

I was, no am a monster. I loved the thrill of the theater, and the look of horror upon their faces when I the Opera Ghost killed another one of their own. To Ms. Christine, I was an angel.

The play begins. The rose throws open its petals. The bird flaps into the air. People begin to laugh. I came to the point of insanity that day when I first saw her. A fragile little creature of the day, that perfectly compliments my night. I thought that she could understand me! I was in love and from that day one I helped her spread her wings, until the accident

A mistake is made, the rose begins to wilt, the bird falters, the singer looses his or her voice. I hurt her she just wanted to see my hideous face and then I hurt her. I shall never forget the look of pain and terror that I saw on her face that day. I felt like all the world was sad and dark when she was and it was all my fault. I labored from then on to get things back on the pleasant side, it was never meant to be.

The curtain falls, the rose dies, the bird plummets, and the singer runs of the stage in utter humiliation. I became the monster that I resemble. I put Mr. De Chagny and daroga through hell's worst, I made my angel Christine a broken child and I nearly killed that which I used to love so much, what I had put my life into, the Opera Populare. Why? I shall tell you why, I was in love so madly in love that I risked everything for that one love. In the end I ended up hurting myself.

The audience leaves, the rose rots, the bird crashes and dies, and the play is ruined. As every play and dream must come to an end so must my story, and my spirit shall be able to rest in peace knowing that I have told you all this. I shall now put and end to my woeful tale. I let the love of my life go. She went with Raoul De Chagny and was happy a new angel. Not as innocent and pure as before but still radiant with joy. The last thing she did to me was kiss me. She had no resentment of hate for what I did. I was happy. So now my tale is over so please if you shall ever see her again please tell her that her angel is still watching her from heaven this time.

Asdfjkl;asdfjkal;sdfjaksdlf;asjdkfla;dfjkal;sdfjaksldf;jasdkfla;sjdfkl;asdfjksal;dfjsal;

R&R people! Don't forget to vote!


End file.
